Almost Lover
by JadeMaria
Summary: Sijoittuu löyhästi Uudenkuun jälkeiseen aikaan. Bella ja Jacob ovat siis olleet pari Edwardin ollessa poissa kuvioista, mutta hänen palatessa Bella jätti Jacobin nuolemaan haavojaan. Jacobin tuntemuksia siihen liittyen.


_Well I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Se oli ohi. Olin hävinnyt taistelun jo kauan sitten, mutta siitä huolimatta yritin kuumeisesti tavoittaa voittoa - ikuisesti saavuttamatonta unelmaa. Ainoa elämäni kiintopiste, se ainut syy joka piti minut järjissäni, oli hiipumassa kovaa vauhtia, katoamassa ulottamattomiin. Ja vaikka kuinka yrittäisin, en saisi sitä enää kiinni. Olit hylännyt minut, lähtenyt toisen mukaan. Sydämesi sulosävelet uhkasivat pysähtyä minä hetkenä hyvänsä, ja se hetki olisi myös minun loppuni. Jos sinusta tulisi elävä kuollut - jos ravitsisit itsesi toisten kuolemilla -, minä lähtisin, hylkäisin sinut. Vaikka kaipuusi olisikin pelkkää ystävyyttä, tuntisit kai edes pienen osan siitä tuskasta, jota minä kannan mukanani. Joka sekunti hylätty sydämeni ottaa vastaan tikarin iskun vastaan, yrittäen kivusta huolimatta pitää minut täällä.

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Yritys toisensa jälkeen, kylmä käsky aivoille. Typerä pinttymä muistoissani, kuin vedenkestävän tussin ilkeä temppu. Nimesi, kasvosi, äänesi, tuoksusi - kaikki pysyivät mielessäni vaikka kuinka pudistelisin päätäni yrittäen päästää irti. Olin näköjään liian heikko, kykenemätön unohtamaan. Suloisen äänesi soinnut soivat korvissani - sinäkin haluaisit minun olevan vahvempi, pääsemään eteenpäin tässä kaiken toivon menettämässä elämässäni.

Kova puupinta otti nyrkkini vastaan kostaen iskuni samantien - vihlova kipu levisi koko luonnotoman lämpimään käsivarteeni, leviten sitten syövän tavoin koko ruumiseen. Samantien lähti luut korjaantumaan, kehoni yritti pelastaa minut edes joltain kivulta. Ihan turhaan, en minä olisi välittänyt siitä muutenkaan. Pian isäni vanha, parhaat päivänsä aikoja sitten nähnyt pöytä otti pääni kovaan syleilyynsä. Annoin lihaksikkaiden käsivarsieni retkahtaa siihen vierelle, lojuin kuin kuollut paikoillani. Kellon yksitoikkoinen tikitys kantautui korviini kuin sumun läpi, mutta silti ärsyttävän kovaäänisenä. Tunti, ehkä pari. Tik tok, tik tok. Ja niin koitti typerän seinäkellon loppu, puhkikulutetun kirjan antaessa sille kuolettavan iskun.

_We walked along a empty street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never, ever forget_

Hiljaiset askeleeni kantoivat minut läpi tuulen tuiverruksen, vieden minua nopeasti kohti päämäärääni, jota minulla ei edes ollut. Susimuodossani olit hieman kauempana ajatuksissani hajujen ja äänien kantautuessa paremmin tietooni. Mutta vaikka kuinka yritin keskittyä läheisen moottoritien kitkerään bensiininhajuun, sinä ja kukilla kirjailtu kesämekkosi tulitte mieleeni väkivalloin, repien haavojani aina vain pahemmin suolalla valetuin veitsin. Suloinen kesämuisto pakotti minut pysähtymään aloilleni. Alitajuntani sokkeloista löytynyt romantiikantäyteinen elokuva alkoi pyöriä verkkokalvoillani - harvinaisen hiljainen Phoenix, aurinko paahtamassa katua täydellä tehollaan, sinä ja minä paljain jaloin, käsikkäin. Irrotit otteesi kädestäni hetkeksi, tanssahtelit kuin ballerina nauraen, suklaanruskeat hiuksesi paisteessa kiiltäen. Hyppelit hetken edessäni, käännyit taas minua kohti onnentäyteinen hymy enkelinkasvoillasi. Mekkosi helma yritti pysyä vauhdissasi mukana, mutta viimeistään iloisenkevyet hypähtelyt kohti edessä häämöttävää rantaviivaa antoivat sille kunnon vastuksen. Ja niin muisto hiipui hetki hetkeltä kauemmaksi, juuri niin kuin sinäkin silloin kerran, viimekesänä Phoenixissa. Mieleeni jäi vain tyytyväinen ajatukseni - ettet ikinä voisi nauttia aurinkoisesta kesäpäivästä hänen kanssaan. Muttei se näköjään sinua vaivannut, kumpa olisin tajunnut sen aiemmin.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Ja niin, sateisen rakkauskaupunkisi jääden kauas taivaanrantaan ilta-auringon kanssa, sinäkin pikkuhiljaa hiivuit ajatuksistani. Sydämeni lähti korjaamaan aiheuttamiasi vahinkoja, ja vaikka se ottaisikin aikaa, olisin kärsivällinen. Tulisin pääsemään tästä eteenpäin, ihan varmasti pystyisin unohtamaan kipeät muistot, pitämään sinua vain yhtenä kauniina erehdyksenä pitkän ja onnellisen elämäni valtatiellä.

Vakaitten sudentassujeni rummuttaessa lähes äänettömästi maata, haavat tikkautuivat hitaasti umpeen, siirtäen Isabella Swanin vähitellen menneisyyteen - muistojeni imperfekti-kolkkaan. Ja siellä kaunis ensirakkauteni pysyisi niin kauan kuin ikuisuutta riittäisi.

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life? _


End file.
